Magick
by Witch Priest 13
Summary: Just when The Boy Blunder seems to be falling for Raven a new girl threatens their happiness. Not only that but a mysterious and familiar stranger is abducting people. ROBRAE! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

MUAHAHAHAHAHHA. As I promised people my new story up and running. I admit in this story I am doing something I often would not do which is to make up and bring in a new character. A friend of mine told me I should do it so I did. If your reading this look CLOSELY at the OC character.

Disclaimer: BY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Chapter 1: Replacing People Who You Would Rather Forget

"I still don't want to do this" Beastboy complained loudly to the other Titans assembled around the kitchen table. It was early morning and bright light was streaming through the large windows onto the teen heroes. Robin was sorting through a stack of papers an untouched coffee mug sitting by his side, Cyborg was tinkering distractedly with a circuit on his arm, Raven sat quietly sipping a cup of Jasmine tea, while Starfire and Beastboy sat wallowing in a puddle of mutual despair.

"Please friends I also do not wish to do this task" Starfire said sadly looking out through the window. " it makes me wish for an extra helping of pudding of sadness". Cyborg paled at the idea of anyone EVER _wanting_ one of Starfire meals. Robin nodded sympathetically at Star. " I know none of us like it Star but the fact is that we've grown used to having 6 of us and without Terra all of us feel shorthanded".

A cloud settled over the table at the thought of their late friend. The whole Terra incident was far enough behind them for the morning to be "post" Terra but the memory of her sacrifice was still fresh in all their minds. Beastboy was still known to go up to her room, none of them had the heart to dismantle it, the room was untouchable, it was Terra, and go for hours just sitting staring at the box he'd made her.

Starfire was next on the line of grief. Death had been a great shock to the young alien, it being a sheltered subject on Tameran. The idea of never seeing her long lost friend again, no matter what she did, was unbearable. The others though sad had learned how to cope with the empty space left by Terra as a friend. As a team mate however there was a gapping void one they needed to fill.

Raven's quiet monotone filled in the silence. "So what is the criteria for a new member?" Robin looked up at her and smiled. Raven blushed at his gaze. " they need to either be super powered…" "and in control" Cyborg added earning him a frosty glare from Beastboy. "and that or they must be physically able" "And blond" Beastboy said sadly.

A murmur came from out the window and Star flew over to the window and paled. "they're here!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 hours, 45 minutes, and 32 seconds later Raven fell back on the couch with the rest of the dazed titans. She had never thought there were that many star struck teenagers wanting to be super heroes in the city. She had been glared at by at leat 20 blonds. Had to save Beastboy fro 3 fist fights and had to rescue Robin from being abducted by 5 groups of crazy fan girls, and pull Starfire out of a pool of drool excreted by hormone crazed boys. The most super powered teen they'd see was a boy who'd been able to change himself into a roll of toilet paper but they'd had to let him go since it was not the most useful of talents.

"How many do we have left" Beastboy moaned. Robin looked up with hope in his eyes "ONE" Cyborg fell to his knees " IT"S A HOLY CHRISTMAS MIRACEL". Robin controlled his feature coughed and called the next person in. A girl walked in through the black double doors. She had dirty blond hair down to her shoulders. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that read "life's more fun when you're a blond" a pair of oval glasses perched on her nose, a lock of her hair died deep crimson fell over her face. "Hi" she said "I'm Shar.

**HAHA and so the first chapter of Magick begins. I must ask again the person who told me to make up the character to look at the name and the features (HEHEHE). People you must review. It is essential to my surviving. If you don't then the person who I modeled Shar after will come kick my ask and write all over my note books and say "FAIRY PRINCESS WHY DIDN"T YOU WRITE ME INTO A BETTER STORY GRRRR' and make her eyes shake which is creepy and then I will have to pullout a flue shot pamphlets which will make her run away. PEACE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. First off thanks to Insanely Unstable for reviewing. Next how come no one else has ! when I'm writing this I only have 1 review:( Anyway I've been reading other peoples stories and I am going to try to make mine better. Ok then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Teen Titans**

Chapter 2: Remember what you get if you replace w with b

As the last girl walked into the living room Raven stood up. There was something about this girl… In her minds eye, small lights seemed to follow her. Slowly it dawned on her._ "I can't sense her!"_ With, most of the people the violet haired empath met their emotions swirled around them, thousands of different feelings from love to hate radiating off them, she could only ever get a glimpse without concentrating but here there was. _Nothing_. No thoughts, no feelings. Few people she had ever met had projected this kind of nothing feeling before and it disturbed the young enchantress.

Realizing the other Titans were staring at her she calmly set herself back on the couch beside Robin. There was a brief flare of some emotion before her iron self control suppressed it. Passing it off as concern for her friends she let it go and focused her purple gaze on the blond girl in front of her. Robin cleared his throat "Soo Shar…"

**Robins POV **

Robin watched Raven jump up as Shar came in. A look of brief panic crossed her face, shocking the boy wonder. It was not like Raven to be panicked over ANYTHING. That this stranger could coax any emotion out of the dark beauty, something he'd never been able to do, was amazing. He took a moment to watch the sorceress, her dark hair falling past her eyes, large violet eyes framed by perfect brows creased in frustration, perfect lips, her midnight blue cloak pulled apart by her slender arms raised in defense revealing her tight black leotard pulled over her perfect body. _Perfect._

She looked back noticing his and the others stares and her pale skin tinged with red as she flung herself back onto the couch beside him. Robins eyes glazed as her smell washed over him, like roses, jasmine, lavender all together, it was sweet and dark. Like her.

"Soo, Shar what can you do" He said his voice slightly guttural as he pulled himself from his thoughts. For the first time he took a good look at the girl in front of him, in a flash he realized she was attractive. Other teenage boys would probably call her _hott_ but the young vigilante would never be caught dead using that word. Sunlight flowing in from the giant windows glinted off her bright hair and framed her in gold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well you see…" she said smiling flirtatiously (what a nasty word) at him "I'm a WITCH" As she said that last word the golden light surrounding her deepened to red. Then a blazing column of cherry red light burst up from her feet hiding her from view. Raven jumped up in a flash, her arms raised in the gestures of a spell, her cloak flying behind her. A wall of black power flung itself up in front of the titans but not a single spark from the pillar of light went near them. Slowly the flames reseeded leaving Shar changed.

Her simple t-shirt had been changed into a high collared long sleeved red blouse, the arms ending in long bandage like strips which covered her slender hands like gloves. Her jeans had been ripped, one leg going up to the knee the other a bit higher. The back of her shirt flew out in a crimson cape, designed with a twisting gold symbol.

Raven was the first of the Titans to recover from the shock of the girls change. With a sweeping gesture she banished her wall of magic. From some deep pocket of her cape she pulled out a moon shaped amulet. Floating over to the bemused girl in front of her she examined her through its lens. After a moment she stepped back and looked critically at the witch. "Did you have to do that?" she asked her monotone edged with sarcasm. Shar smiled brilliantly " No, but I expected more of a shock when I did it" she said laughing.

Raven turned away from her, ignoring her for a second. "She's a middle/upper class witch of some skill, from what I can tell she is powerful" Robin looked up at her "so that means…" Raven glared at him "It means she's probably the best we've seen today". Shar grinned "What the scary girl said". Raven turned around and gave the girl a steely glance "I can tell she's going to be real fun". Beastboy walked over to her and squinted at her "just because she has powers doesn't mean she is right for the team". The other Titans stared open mouthed at him. Was Beastboy giving a reason NOT to meet a pretty girl? Robin spoke up "Uh of course…well have her work with us for a while and see how she dose, but until then I guess we should show you to were you'll be staying"

Starfire bounded over a smile covering her entire face "Hello new friend! My name is Starfire but you may call me star and that is Raven who is a witch like you, and that is Beastboy who change into animals and…" Shar interrupted her "Hi nice to meet you Star but I already know about you guys, I did my research before I came". Robin looked over at her surprised. Most of the people he'd interviewed Today had not even known their names, and they LIVED in Jump City. His heart quickened.

He looked over and saw Raven staring at him balefully. The Boy Blunder blushed ashamed. Raven probably knew about his little infatuation, the problem with living with an empath. _Well it's not like she's my girlfriend_. He thought. Over the last few months he had tried every one of his tricks which normally would have had most girls fawning around his feet, but with no affect on the dark girl. _But then again…_ Casting on last smile at Raven he put his hand on Shars shoulder and steered her toward one of the Titans guest rooms, Starfire in tow.

**Ok I think that may have been my best chapter in this or my other story. But I know nothing, REVIEW and tell me. Seriously people I'm dieing here I must know your thoughts on this. For each review I read I promise to get up and do a jig no matter where I'm reading, which really doesn't affect you but hey I'm trying here. PEACE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**People (or should I say person?) this is sad. I have 2 reviews. Guess what THEY ARE BOTH BY THE SAME PERSON. Not that I am not insanely grateful to Insanely Unstable for the reviews but I have to say I feel very abandoned here. So PLEASE read and review.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Teen Titans**

Raven watched Robin, Starfire and…Her, walk out the doors, a weird feeling twisting a knot in her stomach as she saw Robin put his hand on her _shoulder_. "What's wrong with this chick anyway, wearing that shirt, who dose she think she is" Raven stopped herself on her chain of thought. "I just said CHICK" she said to herself The horror of the word flowing into her mind. She looked around to make sure no one had heard her then strode out the door her cloak swirling after her. She needed to meditate in the worst way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shar looked around the room that the Titans had given her. "_Loaned" _She reminded herself, she hadn't become a Titan yet. Yet. Having been born with one of the largest senses of self confidence ever, it was not in her nature to assume that the Titans wouldn't fall in love with her immediately. After all, she could only remember 1 person who ever hadn't. The thought sent a sharp pain through her side causing her to collapse into the large chair that came with the room.

Pushing it out of her mind she turned blue/green eyes around to inspect the space she would be living in. Her costume clashed painfully with the white washed walls and simple blue furniture including the chair she was sitting on a bed, dresser and bookshelf, both empty. A smile slowly crossed her face and her eyes flashed red. She stood up took a deep breath and let the well used spell flow from her lips. "_Narasunvara el darasil mertris chaladron !" _she flung her arms up with the last word and did a complex hand motion. A circle of red light surrounded her, pulsing with power, laughing at the joy of such a simple magic she spun herself around without dropping her arms. The ring glowed brighter then shone out, filling the room with a bright flash of light.

Smiling Shar looked around again. The colorless walls had been changed bright pink and hung with multiple pictures of Hayden Christiansen, and Draco Malfoy. The bed had been changed bright red, the dresser had pulled itself back into the wall forming a closet, the bookshelf was filled with a mixture of Horry Potter, anime, and _the latest_ books on witchcraft. content she fell back onto the chair again. The thought that coloring her room might be a little presumptuous only ran through her head for a moment.

Daydreaming a little she reminisced on her first impressions of the titans. Raven definitely did not like her, probably jealous of a new witch in town. Starfire was nice if a little bubbly, Cyborg and Beastboy seemed the jokers and Robin… well Robin was interesting. She intended to try harder to _get to know him_ better. He looked like the perfect guy to show her around when she was here. "Show me around" she said to herself "I crack myself up"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin was in the training move. Though normally he would be pummeling the punching bag hanging limply from the ceiling, today he had decided for the slower more peaceful joy of Tai chi. as he moved gracefully from position to position he thought about Shar. In the brief time he and Starfire had spent in her room, he had spent his time trying to get anything about her past out of her. Where she came from, who had taught her , her craft, how she came to Jump City, but each time she had avoided his question and changed the subject and that unnerved him.

His thoughts turned to how Raven had reacted to the girl. There seemed to be some unreasonable enmity between the enchantresses. "But then again…" he thought, they sort of compliment each other. He pictured the two in his mind and saw that they were similar in a strange contradictory way. He heard the warning swish of someone entering and looked around to find Raven striding in to the room. _Speak of the devil_. Robin flashed the dark girl a bright smile.

"Robin I…" Raven was interrupted when the Boy Wonder did a spiraling kick aimed directly at her head. Raven barely flinched as her right arm whipped up and a shield of black energy blocked the grinning vigilante. "It's been a long time since we sparred against each other" he said sending a storm of punches down on her shield as she jumped back. "Maybe some other time" Raven said sliding towards the door. "No time like the present" Robin grabbed out an caught on to her wrist pulling her back in. The girls eyes widened at his contact then narrowed again. "You want to play" , unbeknownst to Robin his iron shoes were slowly covered in white fire, "lets play" sweeping her arm out Robins shoes flung him back towards the wall. As soon as the flames reseeded Robin flipped forward to land in front of Raven. "No powers" Raven mock pouted at him then jumped up and flung herself at him.

A half hour later, Raven stood crouched over glaring over her small nose at Robin. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was panting. Robin stood straight still grinning. Muttering to herself Raven launched herself into a punch for the 13th consecutive time. This time instead of dodging, Robin grabbed her fist and pulled her to him. leaning her back. Raven glared up at the masked eyes which taunted her but slowly her gaze softened. She felt things coming off Robin, emotions that spoke not of the exhaustion that she felt or even cocky victory. No this was a soft excited feeling that was aimed at her. He leaned farther and Ravens eyes lidded as she felt the feeling spread into her, overpowering her normal reflex to flinch away. Robin leaned closer…closer.

ROBIN!

Shar burst into the room all smiles. Looking at the two Titans she smirked. "Am I…interrupting something?" Robin blushed, dropping the very irritated Raven, who had to scoop herself up. " Oh good" Shar said sweetly eyeing Robin. She slung an arm around his shoulders leading him out the doors with only a single look back at Raven. She stuck out her tongue. As the doors closed behind them Raven sat in a haze of confusion at what she'd been about to do and rage that she'd been interrupted.

**What do you think? Tell me, PLEASE REVIEW, come on you know you wanna. I await you immanent replies with eagerness.**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. I've decided even if no one is reading then I will keep writing . So if you read this then thanks and maybe you'd like to drop me a review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). So on with the show!...Remind me never to say that again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: Love Spell

Raven hurried along the corridor towards the elevator and the safety of her room. Behind her the sound of Robin and Shar chatting reached her ears. "So Robin what were you doing in there with_ her_?" Shar said hinting. "We weren't_ doing _anything" Robins voice sounded strained"Oh good" Shar giggled. "So Robin… do you want to come with me to see a movie or something?" The red robbed enchantress's voice rose louder as she said this, a part of her hoping that Raven who she knew was in earshot would hear.

She did

Spinning on her heel Raven raced into the elevator, her boots scratching on the dark floor in her haste to get away. Slamming on the door close button she sank to her knees on the elevator floor, wanting nothing but to get away before Robin said the words that she knew were coming and would break her fragile heart. Mercifully the doors shut abruptly and she was plunged into the kind of silence only found in an empty elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin spun around at the sound of Ravens movement and saw her cloak fly into the elevator and a brief glimpse of two horrified lilac eyes. "Raven wait!" he started towards the elevator but Shar grabbed his arm "where are you going?" she asked widening her eyes into the traditional heart snaring "puppy dog" look. "Raven she's…" "Fine, I'm sure but right now walk with me" She started to slide her arm into his but he shook it off. "I'm going to see what's wrong with her" He said firmly.

As he turned the corner away from her an idea sprouted in Shar's mind, an image of a page with bright red writing on it formed in her minds eye. She grinned

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the sun set over the lake, it's last crimson rays were shinning through her window as Shar ran through her room to the bathroom door located at the end. Rushing in she ran over to the ornate blue tub and quickly turned on the hot tap. When the water had filled nearly to the top she pulled a small bag out of a pocket in her robe and threw it in the steaming waters. The bath let of a strong herbal sent and shimmered slightly. Sliding into the warm waters Shar emptied her mind and let her power over take her.

After a few moments Shar slid out of the water and walked over to the closet positioned on the wall. Reaching in she pulled out a long red dress which fell to just bellow her knees at the front but all the way to the floor at the back. After slipping it on she reached into one of its many pockets and pulled out a long chain with a silver star inside a circle on it. She quickly slung it around her neck then walked into the room barefoot.

Clearing the space in the center of the now dark room Shar pressed her palm to the floor and closed her eyes. As she slowly pulled up her arm, under it a small circular table came up. On it sat a clay disk with the same emblem as her necklace, an old fashioned glass goblet filled with water, a long stick of white wood topped with a crystal, a silver incense censer, and in the bottom an ornate double edged dagger engraved with golden runes. Walking calmly over to the cupboard she pulled out a red candle shaped like a heart and a small bowl filled with rose petals. Placing the items on the alter she sat for a moment and took a deep breath.

As the spark of excitement in her stomach grew into the fire that always signaled she was ready for magick she picked up the dagger and stood. Pointing it out the window she began walking a triple circle chanting.

"_Power flow from sky to ground seal the circle thrice around!"_ The dagger glowed briefly before trailing a ring of spectral blue flames leaving the witch standing in a perfect circle of fire. She put the knife down and turned towards one wall. Raising her arms she intoned "_Powers of earth join me here enter the circle without fear!" _A green glow illuminated the corner for a second before flowing into a pillar holding up the circle. Spinning around to each corner The red sorceress went from earth to air to fire to water, ending with a four pillars, one green one yellow one red and one blue.

Picking up her _athame_ again she slowly carved 5 letters into the candle. R-O-B-I-N. Pointing the edge at the wick it lit in a flare of golden sparks. Eyes glittering Shar continued her spell. "_As this wax dose melt, you'll change what you have felt, My words make it clear, it's ME who you hold dear"._ With amazing speed the candle slid into a pile of red wax. But it's flame did not go out, it floated eerily above the puddle. Lighting the incense Shar began to hum an enchanting melody which seeped into the ears. The smoke swirled around her for a moment before drifting towards her door and sliding under it. Smirking Shar began the last phase of her ritual, picking up a handful of rose petals she scattered them on the pool of wax were they sparked then melted into it. "_By roses seal invoke the dove, from now on I'm your true love. So Mote It Be!"_

As she shrieked the last word the small puddle shivered then pulled itself up into a perfect replica of the boy wonder. As it stood there motionless the tiny flame, still burning by itself, shot down into it, embedding itself right where Robins heart would be. The wax figure raised it's head and yelled. "SHAARRR!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Raven let me in!" Robin stood pounding on the dark girls door trying desperately to get her to open it. He's been standing there for 20 minutes. "Robin I'm fine" Came the Raven said for the 31st time hoping against hope that he would leave her alone to her misery. She lay on her bed spread out, the violet covers rapped around her face, mopping up tears. _He's nothing, he means nothing to me, I don't like him! _The words had been Ravens mantra for the last half hour as she had tried to steady her unreasonably shaken heart.

"Raven let me….AH" Robins words ended with a sigh. Looking up in curiosity Raven gathered her robes around herself and glided over to the door in a swath of indigo. Pressing the key code she let the doors swing open and looked out to see what had become of her overly persistent leader. She turned her head to the left just in time to see him fall to his knees in front of a red clad Shar. "You look _gorgeous" _ he said practically drooling on her hand, but Shar wasn't looking at him. She was leering at raven, a smug look plastered to her face. Raven felt something crack inside her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Red lights flashed as the alarm went off. Robin looked up for a moment from his Shar induced reverie "trouble".

**What do you think? Honestly, I actually care what you guys think ( Which is more then I could say of half the population of my school) unless your flamers then you can go rot in some pit. Please review**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people. It's rather late as I'm writing this so it might be a bit fuzzy. I've been reading some totally amazing fanfics and I was inspired to try and write one of my own. I'd first like to thank the people who have reviewed the last chapter, I am ever in your debt (bows).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

As Raven flung the last of the boulders she'd summoned at Mumbo she reflects angrily on the last hour and a half. Each time they had flung the crazed magician down he'd only pulled some new and vexing trick from his hat. Over and over again she'd telekinetically thrown everything in sight from stones to whole busses at him only to have them turned on her by the magicians "magic". His last one was a true testament to his warped sense of humor. He'd transformed her makeshift missiles into a flock of overfed pigeons. Her cloak had rapidly changed from indigo to green/white. She was not amused.

Adding to her list of woes was the fact that two of there supposed members were out of commission. Or rather one and a half. Shar had lain pruning her fingernails for the entire time the other Titans had been in battle, totally oblivious to the struggle going on around her. To Ravens personal chagrin Robin had sat fawning over her the entire time, still in the thrall of her spell, the ends of which tugged at her mind filling her vision with brief flashes of ruby red.

Beastboy landed in retreat near the ignorant couple. He was panting having just been repulsed as a rhino from the cackling villain. "Sorry to interrupt you to _lovebirds_ but could you maybe HELP US." Though Robin didn't flinch in his adoring gaze at Shar, the changelings words seemed to have penetrated what small amount of grey matter which was currently active. Looking around as if waking from a dream Shar sighed "you could have asked". Raven was momentarily cut of from the green boys look of blatant amazement of how this girl had not noticed they were in need of help by the sight of Cyborg running backwards, a train of animated candy in his wake and the sound of faint "not again, not again!" coming behind him.

Gracefully rising to her feet Shar took a hard look at Mumbo who until now seem to not have noticed her. Reaching into a small pouch at her side she pulled out a handful of fine silver sand. Bringing it to her lips she whispered a small spell " _Silver sands shining so bright, I bid you now to please take light; Into your arms this madman take, create a prison non may break."_ Raising her arm straight up she let out a long sigh. In her palm the sands began to shift and glow. Rising up they became a stream of sliver flames which slid fluidly through the air towards the astonished Mumbo. As the flames encased him in a corona of liquid silver his last few words drifted through Ravens ears "Who's the new girl?"

A few moments later when the light had receded and the flames where once more a sprinkling of bright sand lying on the road, a small translucent glob stood where Mumbo had last been. Picking it up Star grinned at the tiny magician who was pounding on the walls. "Most amusing!" she said animatedly walking over and enfolding Shar in a bone breaking hug. Rubbing her new bruises happily Shar smiled at the alien girl.

Raven was less then pleased. "What did you _think_ you were doing!" She asked enraged. "First of all you sit around painting your fingernails for and hour, then you decided to help after all the rest of us have gotten the bruising of our lives, not to mention that you've_ enslaved_ Robin." Her last phrase was emphasized by her swinging gesture at the boy wonder who appeared to be groveling at Shar's feet. Shar grinned, catlike, "Not jealous are you Rae?" Her last leer and the use of her hated nickname driving Raven over the edge. "Just undo it" She shrieked before shrinking back into her hood at the amazed looks of the other Titans.

Shar smirked before pulling out a vial of... "Chap stick?" Raven asked incredulous. "Pistachio" she said smoothly applying some "Breaks love spells". Before Raven could intervene Shar grabbed robin by his chin and pulled him in for a Kiss. Not just a kiss but a Kiss, with the capital. It was long, it was passionate, it had Tongue. "Whaaa?" Robin said in a stupor his masked eyes clearing. "There are you happy" Shar said turning to where Raven was standing. Or had been standing. The last end of her soul-self Raven could be seen flying out over the lake veiled in moonlight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven lay flat on the roof of Titans Tower her hood drawn down to hide her tears from imaginary observers. Her mind in turmoil she thought back to when she'd fled the seen. It had been the hallway all over again, except this time there was a sharp snap somewhere deep in her heart. Seeing Robin liked that had hurt her deeply, the shock of it causing her mind to reveal something she'd been desperately trying to conceal. _Love_. The word was unfamiliar to her, it was something that she wasn't sure she comprehended, but she knew it made her think of Robin.

The sound of the iron door clanging open caused her to jump into a fighting stance, prepared to fight whatever new opponent had come to challenge her. She stayed like that even after she realized that it was only Shar. She was the last person she'd wanted to see right now. A view of masked eyes jumped out at her…or second last. "Hey" Shar said her voice echoing slightly over the vast expanses of the roof. "What do you want!" Raven snarled her voice dripping poison. "Come to torture me some more or maybe you've got it on tape and would like to play that great make-out seen over and over. Hours of fun."

Swinging around, not waiting for a reply she stalked over to the edge of the roof and perched there in the air her violet hair flinging itself around her face, streaks of black flames flashing out as her fury and hurt vent itself out through her powers. Shar slowly walked over and sat beside her. "Raven, please look at me" she said her voice lined with a sadness Raven hadn't realized was there. Sighing she turned and almost gasped out loud at what she saw. Gone was the mask of over confidence and energy, before her lay the real Shar, her face shadowed with a great sadness and maybe…regret?

"I'm sorry" Shar whispered her eyes radiating her sincerity. "I'm sorry" she said slightly louder this time "I just saw how much it would bother you and I didn't think" She frowned and looked away "I've been doing that a lot lately." Ravens anger cooled and she even felt the beginnings of pity forming. Her empathetic senses were reeling from the amount of pain in that one phrase. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"What did this to you?" she asked, unable to contain herself. Shar turned back to her, eyes sparkling as she gave a weak attempt at a smile. "I never told you guys why I came to the city" she said softly. Raven stared in rapt attention, intrigued, she vaguely processed that it would have been the polite thing to do but also acknowledging the enmity which had been there at their first meeting. "I used to live in a nice town not too far from hear" Shar continued. "It was small but for some reason attracted a large amount of Witches and other Magickal people. I had grown up there and when I was 13 I'd joined a coven as their last member. They thought I was lucky, their 13 member age 13." As she said this a strange look came over her, something happy yet tinged with the feeling of loss. "But I was irresponsible, never taking the craft seriously, I missed are esbats, moon meetings, and cast dumb spells. One of which I think you've just seen" she said this with an apologetic glance. "I was terrible but I still loved them, they were my friends, they were practically my family"

Raven nodded entrance. She'd heard about witches covens and how close they were. It had something to do with the merging of their magick which was entwined with their souls or something. "One night, I got there late, I knew it would mess up their spell but I was out with some boy and they were on my nerves" Raven was shocked to see a sob rack Shar as she continued laboriously. "When I got there no one was left, the trees around their circle had been set on fire, their tools had all been upended and warped beyond repair and all I could find of them was a shard of our leaders robe."

At this point the girl totally lost it and began to all out cry. Her tears forming a small pool bellow her. Before she knew what she was doing Raven was patting her back "shhhing" her as she had been forced to do for Stars numerous issues. Her mind was reeling. _Their circle was broken_. The phrase caught in her head and repeated over and over again. The basis on which all magic was formed was the magick circle, it strengthened, empowered, and most of all protected the Witch as the worked, nothing could break it. Or at least nothing she knew of. Finally Shar gasped out the last of her story "The last thing I saw as I was leaving was a giant mark, branded into the ground, I've checked everything I can think of and have never found it."

"I came here because I was able to track them with some of their things and my last spell lead me hear before it was turned away" Shar was calmer now and sat up straight. Before Raven could speak Shar said one last thing "Raven there's something you need to know… It's not just my coven that's been taken, at least 50 people, all Witches have disappeared in the last month"

**Dum Dum DUUMMMM. Who could it be, why is it the witches, and when oh when will we get back to the RobRae stuff (can't live without that). All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. But while you're waiting how about dropping me a review? **

**PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. I have to give a big thanks to those people who reviewed especially whoever (I can't remember the username) who told me that it wasn't my best but I would do better. It was both realistic and affirmative at the same time and I am thankful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans Characters places and or names or any thing in general.**

Chapter 6: I Really can't think of a Name

Raven glanced around. The ground floor of the apartment building the Titans were standing in was neither elaborate nor terribly plain. It was in the center of a middle class street close to the center of the city. The distress call had been sent from a room on the top floor, a simple blurred soundbite of "…Help…" before an overpowering mixture of a crackling sound and one that sounded like a…roar?

Raven strode over to the elevator doors. Pressing the button and stepping back as they swung open she took one glance at the interior and scowled. "Uh guys. We've got a bit of a problem." Robin looked over and groaned. The tiny elevator looked like it could barely fit two people let alone six. Turing towards Beastboy and Cyborg the two birds leered. "Oh Cyborg" Robin said, "Oh Beastboy" Raven said, both making mock innocent voices. Cyborg and Beastboy looked over perplexed.

"Your taking the stairs" shrieked Shar as she and the remaining Titans hurled themselves into the elevator and slammed the door shut. Beastboy looked over at Cy " Sooo…

RACE YOU UP THE STAIRS!"

As the green changeling raced towards the stairs Cyborg followed at a more leisurely pace. The call had come from the 20th floor, he did **not** want to be running up there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the elevator swung open and the teen heroes pilled out Robin posed in a crouching defensive position. Raven slid towards the Boy Wonder and poked his shoulder. "Uh sorry to burst your bubble Boy Blunder but do you really think that whoever's up here will just be lurking in the middle of a hallway?" Robin blushed slightly at the dark girls tone. More playful then really offensive. Thought the events of the past day weren't clear he suddenly had a strange aversion to Shar and even more affinity for his violet haired team mate. The fact that she was so close to him now leaning over his shoulder to look down the hallway was making his head spin.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment and let her raven soul-self soaring down the hallway. As one witch concentrated on her power, the other one walked up to her and began watching intently. "Dose she do this often?" Shar questioned Starfire. "Well…" Starfire said pensively "Friend Raven is not known to use her power of making the large and frightening black bird everyday but she dose use it at least once a month." Shar looked astonished. "Why do you ask" Robin said looking slightly alarmed. Shar looked slightly taken back "Oh well you shouldn't freak out or anything but she could well…die." Robin looked like he was going to yell for a moment then, realizing where they were, replied in a harsh whisper "_What!"_

Shar looked sheepish "Well what she's doing is basically sending her soul out of her body and it's fine for a short time but if she stays out for too long her body could start to shut down and I guess eventually, without life in it, die" Robin looked alarmed but before he could say anything the soft swishing sound of dark wings and the sound of a soft gasp alerted them to Ravens return. Opening her lavender eyes she gestured quickly down the left side of the hall before striding down it. Putting his concern aside for latter Robin followed.

The hallway ended with a door which stood slightly ajar, a stream of light bursting out into the dark hallway. Shadows played along it and then suddenly they were gone and a sulfurous smell filled the air. Robin ran in only to see the last few shreds of smoke disappearing near the sealing light. Raven ran in after him and took a moment to look at the apartment. It was relatively nice with long red curtains framing a huge window overlooking the city all the way to the lake and Titans Tower. A dark wood table sat in the middle of the room. A glass half full of some dark juice sitting on it.

"Titans spread out." Robin said heading for short hall on the side. Raven went over to a cupboard on he wall. It had a pair of golden handles engraved with delicate patterns of flowers and animals and birds flowing from one to the other. Turning one of them Raven looked in and gasped. Inside the base had a large pentacle, a five pointed star within a circle, had been painstakingly carved into the hardwood. On top of it sat a wand a blade, a chalice and a selection of tall fat candles.

"_A witches altar"_ she breathed astonished. A chill spread up her spine as she remembered the person Shar had been following had been abducting Witches.

Another gasp alerted Raven to Shar who was standing mere feet away from her and was staring at a Mark burned onto the ground. "That's it" She said, her voice shaking in fear " That's the mark from the circle"

Coming to her side Raven stopped and began to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes widened and her pale palms became sweaty. Lying there, in dark curling print, was a large M. It was the same one which had been in graved on the breast plate off…

"_Malchior" _

**Didn't see that coming did Ya? Hmm Hmm ? No come on admit it. That was totally unexpected to me too it just sort of popped into my head. So please read and review my story and I shall be eternally grateful.**

**PeAcE **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello People. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and to those of you who did not HOW DARE YOU! But seriously please review, I have nothing else to do with my email. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7: Because He Likes Her and Wants to Kiss her Muhahaha

"Raven! Raven I know you're in there, Raven let me in!" Robin slid to the floor below the enchantress' room. He'd been pounding on the door for what seemed like hours but to know reply. When Robin had come into the appartmentroomon hearing a quick shriek from Shar, all he'd seen was Raven disappearing through the roof as a dark bird and Sharvanishing in a swirl of cherry sparks. Leaving the smirking Cyborg and the exhausted BB in the apartment he had raced to the R-cycle and sped back to the tower nearly decapitating himself and a two year old on the way. To his chagrin on reaching the room of his dark team mate he heard a few explosions and a hastily whispered mantra but had not been able to create dialog between them.

Breathing deeply he steadied himself and got up. Glaring resolutely at the key pad to his right he began to type in Ravens code. Under normal circumstances he refused to use the pad, considering it an "invasion of my team mates privacy" but this was an emergency. The door "beeped" and swished open before him. Rushing into the room without care he heard a whisper. "Privacy my ass." Looking around Robin finally saw Raven's petite form kneeling in the far corner of the dimly lit room. The only visible light source was an old book which bore burn marks andcovered in the telltale ivory flames that revealed a Raven break down.

Robin walked slowly over to the sorceress' side. Pausing a moment he bent down onto his knees and observed her. Her violet eyes were opened in a wide in aglazed stare directed at a small wooden box sitting before her. The lid had been thrown open as if in a great haste and the inside held a large charred spot that smoked slightly. Looking closer at the burn mark, Robin realized what he hadn't before. He had missed it on th floor of the apartment but he could not miss it here. The ornate M burned into the wood of the box was sign enough of what had so disturbed Raven. _"Malchior"_ He breathed shakily. Raven nodded, the first actual sign of life she had shown.

"Raven… talk to me" Robin said, almost begging. Raven didn't move.

Robin stared.

Raven didn't move.

Robin stared.

Raven didn't move

Robin starred

Raven began to tense

Robin starred

Raven's eyebrow twitched

Robin stared

Raven slapped him softly.

Robin rubbed his cheek smiling. "Now that's the Raven we know and love" It took a great effort of will to keep his voice steady as he said love but it seemed the dark girl noticed. Her other eyebrow raised. "Your insufferable some times you know that Boy Blunder" she said exasperated. Robin grinned "it's a gift". Raven rose and then immediately collapsed back onto her bed, hair fanning out around her. Robin got up and sat beside her. He waited, Finally Raven broke. "It's my fault Ok!" She moaned, the full ramifications of her words reaching her for the first time. "A medieval dragon sorcerer, had escaped into the world and not only dose my head spin and I feel like dieing every time I hear his name but at least 20 people may have been killed because I was stupid enough to let my curse slip!"

Robin stared open mouthed at his pale "friend". He had never, in all his years of knowing her, seen such a look of agony on her face. She looked like she wanted to cry, and scream at once. Suddenly she shot up and then leaned over her knees. To his further shock Robin heard the soft sound of weeping coming from her crumpled form. He acted on instinct. Leaning over he enfolded the young Witch into a hug. Raven returned it, burying he face into his shoulder.

They sat there for a good ten minutes before at last Raven pulled herself away from him and wiped her eyes and let her breath regulate. Robin thought now would be a good time to talk "What 20 people?" Raven slowly and with a forced calm Raven retold the story Shar had only hours ago revealed to her. When she shuddered to a stop Robin fell back onto her bed again. "Witches eh." Raven nodded. "Do we know what they want" he asked. Raven sighed "No".

Raising himself up slightly robin sighed "We should probably get to work on that" As he began towards the door Ravens pale hand grabbed his wrist. "Later" she said. Sitting him back down beside her for the fourth time Raven starred at him with her lilac eyes for a moment before gently pressing her lips to his. After o moment of open eyed (open masked) shock Robin closed his eyes (mask) too and just let go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A head stuck itself through Ravens wall. Shar had spent an hour running over how Raven had seemed to know the symbol but had come up with know answers and had resolved to ask her. Looking over at the two birds who were no engaged in a fierce kissing session, she began to recede sheepishly. "_Later_" she thought edging her way through the wall. She did **not **want to interrupt this.

**Reviews people reviews!. I must know your valued opinions or questions or what not!**

**PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Umm just a question before everything else. Is it just me or is the number of RobRae fics declining? I'm finding it harder and harder to find them 9or at least good ones) and I was wondering if it's just my incompetence. Thank you for to all of you RobinxRaven fans who are still writing and doing it well. Also thanks to anyone who cared to review my last chapter and will care to review this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 8: Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Raven leaned nonchalantly against the counter top in the Titans main room. To her left the small black tea pot hissed and released a burst of warm steam but the dark enchantress was too busy to notice. She was trying to hard to stop herself from laughing under the puppy-dog gaze of the Boy Blunder. About 10 minutes after their "chat" she had suddenly jumped up with a strange and irresistible urge for herbal tea. Floating calmly out of her room she had soon found that Robin was following her and seemed resolute on starring holes into her head.

Raven sighed in mock irritation. Not that she wasn't appreciating the attention but going from being spoken to or even noticed maybe once a week to suddenly being the center of a masked vigilante in traffic light colored spandex, was a bit of jump. The kettle screeched and suddenly Raven felt a lack of space in the room. Grabbing a tea packet and slipping it into her favorite night blue mug she quickly poured the hot water before turning on her heels and striding out of the room, her indigo cloak swishing around her ankles.

The idea of running through the Towers hallways all the way back up to her room seemed unappealing so the dark girl began to chant the spell which would transport her up three floors. "_Azarath Metrion Zin…"_ She broke her mantra off as the wall beside her seemed to explode. Red and gold sparks swirled around an inner corona of bright flames. The light condensed growing brighter and brighter, shifting from a bright red to a shining white forming into… Raven frowned at the figure before her.

"You know we have doors here right?

Shar grinned at Raven who was still starring at the Shar shaped burn mark on the wall. "Robin's not going to like that" she hissed dragging the girl with her as she levitated up into the sealing. Moments latter they landed solidly in Ravens room. "and If you really can't use the stairs then go _through_ the wall" Shar just looked Raven up and down and then "Robin ehh?" She said knowingly. Raven blanched. The tone of the other Witch's voice told her all she needed to know. Pasting a false grin to her face Raven laughed shrilly "So you saw that".

Shar laughed pointedly for a second before calming down and bringing out her "serious" look. "I can laugh about that later but now you have some explaining to do. How did you know the mark back there" Raven sobered immediately. "I-it's a long story." Plopping herself down on Raven's bed the blond girl looked resolutely at her. "Spill." Sighing Raven folded her legs in the air and let her cloak fall over her. "About a year ago I was in pretty bad shape" Raven said her eyes misting over in memory. "I felt like I was invisible, that no one wanted me…creepy. Then One night one of my old books fell open and a voice came out of it. I thought the voice belonged to a dragon slaying Wizard named Malchior. We got…close. Then when I finally learned enough to be able to free him it turned out that he had changed the words. He hadn't been the Wizard, he was the dragon"

Shar cringed a bit at this last Part. Breackups sucked but that was just harsh. Slowly Raven filled in the rest of the story finishing by whispering the words of the curse into shar's ear. "Just in case you need it" she informed her. Shar lay back and looked over at the other Witch. "So what do we do now"

Raven closed her eyes, shuddered, then responded as if pained. "We go for help"

**Ok I know short and sucky chapter but it suddenly just felt tedious and I already have the idea for the next one in my head so I will try to get it up soon.**

**PEACE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok people here I am again and with a new chapter too. How considerate of me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed I am grateful beyond all measure. This chapter is the beginning of the reach upward too the climax so it might be a bit OC but bear with me. Oh and I have a new key board that is a bit different from my old one so please pardon any little spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Yes that's it I own Teen Titans and That's why I'm sitting typing on my old crappy computer…NOT.**

Chapter 9: Just realized the name of my last chapter had nothing to do with it.

Raven sat patiently on the floor as the small globes filled with sand whirled around Shar and herself, forming a circle. Annoyance coursed through her. Shar had been whistling "The Song That Never Ends" for ten minutes straight and she desperately wanted to end it for her. The dark girl consented that she had good reason. Ever since she had given her little announcement that she, Mrs. Independent, Madam I Can Do It By My Self Thank You, was going to ask for help she had not let slip the name of who she was going to or even the place and after pestering her to no avail Shar had withdrawn into her fortress of annoyingtude.

Taking a deep breath Raven cleared her mind. It would take all of her strength to transport the two girls to were they were going, and being frustrated with Shar' antics would not help. Closing her eyes she let the mental symbols condense into a pattern as the four candle placed themselves at the four cardinal points of the circle. Reaching into herself Raven felt for the still place beyond all thought. She opened her eyes and let the flickering candle light the dry scent of the sand and the marks which glowed in her minds eye. White fire kindled in her eyes and she began to chant. The words mixed into the flow of energy in the room as everything connected and the power burst into the world. The last words came to her and she visualized the city, golden towers and buildings all surrounding the monastery.

"_Azarath, Azarath, AZARATH!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shar heard Raven scream the last words and saw her violet hair billo win the sudden wind. Then a whirling vortex of indigo light ripped itself open in the air above the circle and the was a flash of light so bright that she was forced to shut her eyes of be blinded. A surge of fear jumped out at her, all the stories she had heard of terrible things happening to Witches who messed up a spell rushed into her mind and for a moment she was overcome by pure terror.

The she felt the light dim and her body seem to float as though she were…flying? Opening her eyes relief tore through her as she saw that she had _not_ been ripped apart into a cloud of pink dust but instead was floating stationary in a long bluish white tunnel with Raven just a little bit ahead of her. The dark girls hair had fallen over one part of her face and she blew it away, irked. "come on " she said rising slightly and allowing her self to fly forward. Not wanting to be left behind, Shar accelerated and flew through the air.

When she had gotten used to it the odd effect of the lights all around her was actually sort of pleasing. Laughing in exhilaration she swooped forward and then stopped suddenly in awe. Before her was a great violet symbol made up of circles and runes and signs. IT was the most powerful ward she had ever seen and it's message was clear.

_Evil May Not Enter Here_

"What…what is this" She stammered, her mind reeling at the sheer amount of time and power that must have gone into it. Raven looked it over with something akin to pride in her eyes. "It was made by the monks here to keep out my father" Shar raised an eyebrow "Who's your dad?" Raven smiled "Oh you know he was just a red skinned four eyed source of all evil." Raven flew forward as Shar stood gapping after her. Flying up to a certain section of the image and placed her had on it. It glowed brightly then the whole whirling, glowing tunnel disappeared leaving the girls standing on a rocky outcrop outside a magnificent city.

Evening sunlight shone down dazzling glass buildings and spotless streets leading to a large central building. Walking over too the edge of the rocks Shar looked down and gasped. There was nothing below them, the entire city was _Floating_! "Raven let a small smile fall over her face "Shar, welcome to Azarath…my home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls flew over the glistening towers and looked onto Azarath'. The people were all dressed similarly too, if not as darkly, as Raven. All wore soft cloaks over skin tight clothing except for a few who walked around in full length robes. What stuck out too Shar was the magick. Everyone in this place, even the children, were filled with a tranquil sort of power. Next to notice was the silence, there was no noise in the city, everything was surrounded by a peaceful silence.

Raven flew on purposefully. After a few moments of flight she glided to a stop before a tower in the Monastery district. Adorning its plain white was as an intricately carved golden figure of a dove. Each feather was carved with the utmost precision, giving Shar the impression that it was about to jump off the wall and fly away. A large patio encircled the top of the tower. Covering every cobblestone were doves, beautiful pure white doves. Standing among them was a hooded woman in a long white robe. Though no rune or marking covered her cloths she gave off and aura of quite power which kept the birds from fleeing from her.

She turned around and Shar almost shrieked. It was like looking at an older version of Raven. Her head was less round and her eyes were smaller but there was no mistaking the purple hair and calm dignity which she possessed. She smiled as when she was Raven who returned it and replied gently

"Hello mother, it's been awhile."

**HAH! Bet none of you saw that one coming did yah. Hmmm? Hmmm? NAAH you didn't. I always thought that they should have had more of Arella in the_ Prophecy _(Which for the record is the best TT episode ever. Please review \**

**PEACE **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am so sorry to all of you readers for not updating regularly but life is hectic so bear with me. This chapter might actually have something interesting in it but I'm not promising anything. We may just find out some of what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own TT then there would have been an episode where Robin and Raven have a long make-out session and that hasn't happened had it?**

Chapter 10: Wow This Is More Chapters than My Last Fic

Shar stood, slightly perplexed, staring at the woman, Arella, who was supposedly Raven's motherThe white robed woman gave off a cool sort of controlled power. Her presence was…comforting. She and Raven where starring at each other awkwardly, neither going through the long and complicated rituals of hugging and bursts of "Look how much you've grown!" that usually follow a mother daughter separation. Instead they both buried themselves in the uncomfortable silence of two people who know what they should do but refuse to do it.

It drove her crazy.

"Hi I'm Shar" She said filling her voice with as much cheer as could be expected considering her situation, and offered her hand. Arella looked over at her as if she hadn't noticed she was there…which she hadn't. She smiled with genuine warmth but did not accept the hand, keeping her own hands placed within the sleeves of her plain white robe. "Come in. Ill have something prepared for you. You've had a long journey I presume". Without waiting for a reply she turned and walked back into the tower. Glancing at Raven, Shar cocking an eyebrow at Raven who just shrugged, they followed.

Inside the white walls, lay a small, plain anteroom, it reminded Shar of those terrible rooms that dentist keep which try desperately to make you think your NOT about to have a tooth pulled. She walked through the center which was strangely clear of all objects or ornaments and wondered at the strange emptiness. As they passed through the door on the far side of the room, Shar turned to shut the door behind them, and shrieked. Sliding effortlessly out of the plain hard wood, a tall, open faced acolyte bowed to Arella.

"Priestess, is there anything I can assist you with" he said , his voice quite and smooth, immediately putting Shar off her ease. There was something odd about him, his eyes slid back and fourth giving him a shift expression.

"Yes Naroul you could prepare some tea and have it brought to my chamber in about 3 minutes please" Arella said briskly not stopping in her slow long legged stride. Bowing, the man, Naroul, stepped backwards and slid back into the wood without missing a beat. As the others continued on their way Shar looked back and shivered. "There's something about him…" she whispered to herself, pushing down the feeling of dread the strange man had brought up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later Raven sat stiffly in a large overstuffed armchair in her mothers chambers. Shar sat to her right chattering aimlessly about what may have been…kittens? Oh god... But her focus was on the woman sitting in a straight backed chair over an oval table of polished glass, the high priestess of Azarath herself, Arella

Mother.

It had only been out of desperation that she had brought Shar here, and she was already starting to wonder whether it had been wise. Then again her mother was the most powerful Witch she knew of and they would need all the power they could get to do the spell she was thinking of. She lifted her cup of sweet smelling tea to her lips and drank deeply. Looking once more at Arella she saw her eyes turned towards her and a small smile spread across her face. "_At Least she tries"_ The dark girl thought to herself.

She and her mother had always had a strained relation ship. A vivid memory pulled itself into her mind.

_She's 9 years old. Running home she had seen a flower growing on a ledge on top of one of the old stairs that littered Azarath. It had been pure white and seemed to shine in the midday sunlight. Climbing up the first steps she was just reaching out for it when the stair under her collapsed. She'd only fallen a few feet but she'd acquired a collection of scrapes and somehow broken her ankle, and with the mentality of all 9 year olds had immediately burst into tears. Looking up she could see a window high above her and in it…her mother. Arella had looked down on her daughter with her large violet eyes which seemed to apologize in advance and then she had looked away and moved from the window. _

Arella had never come down to her, Raven reflected. She'd been forced to pull herself with agonizing slowness up to the platform where fifteen minutes later two monks had found her and levitated her back to her room healing her cuts and reducing her broken ankle and through it all Arella had stood there watching. When it was over she had leaned down and given her a single kiss on Ravens, forehead her long hair falling over her. She could still smell the hyacinth that had scented it and the feathery touch of it on her nose.

Raven was jerked back to reality by the realization that both her mother and Shar were starring at her and that she was about to spill her tea. "So daughter. I'll presume you didn't come to me just to enjoy my lovely company" Arella said, for the first time an actual grin falling onto her face. The sight was cheering. Raven let the corners of her mouth rise for a moment before taking a deep breath and slowly retelling Shar's story, then hers. Finally she braced herself and slowly and painfully said.

"I need your help"

Arella nodded and stood up briskly. She strode from the room and quickly scaled the stairs back to the main anteroom. Raven floated up after her and Shar ran up behind them. They came upon her in the first room they had entered standing in the bare circle of stone at the center of the room. Her eyes where closed and she was humming a haunting song which began to reverberate around the room. Her hands slowly raised above her head and bright white flames surrounded her.

The girls stared around in wonder as the walls and furniture began to melt around them, loosing shape and distinction before sliding down into the pale stone below. After a few moments the whole room had dissolved, leaving only the wide open platform on which they had arrived. Arella turned towards the girls and opened her eyes. They shone with ivory light. She reached out a flaming hand towards Raven who extended her own. A bright flash ignited around her as their hands met and clasped to gather. They both simultaneously turned towards her, flames rising and falling as they stared at her.

"Hold on a sec, what are we doing here?" Shar asked bemused. It was Raven who answered, her voice echoing oddly. "We are going to try and summon the Witches away from him. We can try and stop him later" Shar nodded and grabbed first Ravens hand then Arellas, forming a rough circle of three. She was first hit by the wave of power. These two were powerful…very powerful. She focused and allowed her own energy to flow into the others. Opening her eyes she saw the white flames had risen into an inferno. Flowing off of them and onto the surrounding platform, Arella turned her head and made a rising motion. Out from the doorway flew a blue feather, a shriveled looking herb, a white candle and a wax doll. The hovered above the trio as Arella began a singing chant, her voice echoing around them.

Their flames surged upward, engulfing the spell materials. As the fire touched them it exploded into bright blue light. It grew and grew until it spread out, onto the tower, and up into the cloudless skies of Azarath. " _we summon"_ it took Shar a moment to realize that she had spoken with the other two. A brad of sweat fell from her as their combined power hit a barrier. Like mental steel it resisted them holding strong against the magic they streamed at it. Suddenly there was a hole the three spoke again "_we SUMMON!"_ The light grew blinding and Shar was forced to close her eyes but she felt the _click_ as the spell caught and then...

The light was gone and Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was sprawled on the ground beside her mother and Shar, their hands still clasped together. Her eyes wandered around disappointedly. For a moment she had thought that it had worked but there was no one there. Suddenly her eyes fell on a drooped figure standing weakly a few yards away from them. He had metallic silver hair, framing unblemished pale skin. He was dressed in night black leather shirt and pants which spread out slightly at the bottom. The outfit looked torn and quite filthy but still was superb. A black belt sat diagonally on his waist and held what looked like… an Athame? "So he's a witch" She said outloud rousing Shar. The man…no he was actually closer to her own age, opened his eyes revealing that he possessed a pair of piercing dark green eyes with catlike pupils that sent shivers down her spine.

A burst of movement at her side distracted her and she looked up in time to see Shar dash across the stones and grab the man in a bone breaking hug before…

KISSING HIM?

Shocked Raven got up and then helped up her mother, before turning to the other girl. "Umm I'll take it you know each other?". Shar smiled and looked over at her. "Raven meet Jake, a member of my old coven and my boyfriend."

**Ok so what did you think? One of my longer ones but I think it's pretty good. Don't worry this isn't just a random appearance it has some meaning. Please read and review.**

**PEACE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I'm starting this chapter early because remember the person I based Shar on? Well she is forcing me (she's evil you know) to write quickly so she can read it so if anything's wrong with it form an angry mob and attack her :P Like I said at the end of my last chapter Jake dose have a purpose and a place and its not just me going senile. Thank you to anyone who will and has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own TT**

Chapter 11: Jake

Raven sat gawking at the girl across from her who seemed to have lost her mind. She was all over this guy, fawning at his clothes, touching his hair, examining his face. He on the other hand seemed non-pulsed. After a cursory glance at Shar he turned towards Raven and fixed her with his cat eyed stare. Raven shivered, there was something…_off _about him. Walking towards her, just ahead of his supposed girlfriend, he stopped just in front of her. Raven tensed, trying to sense his next action or any slight indication of attack.

Suddenly he… bowed? Raven took a little step back as the tall silver haired boy bent over in front of her. On righting himself he spoke in a mellow "cool" voice that resonated with power. "I presume I have you to thank for my rescue but it seems I do not know your name?" he inquired. A little shaken the gothic girl inclined her head slightly "Raven. I gather you know my friend Shar" Jake looked up at Shar who had stood quietly to the side her eyes fixed in rapt adoration on him.

"Yess we, are acquainted" he said passing the fact that he had been passionately kissing her barley a minute ago. Shar stepped in here "Yeah I was the one who introduced him to the coven and we've been dating ever since." Jake glared over his should at Shar who stopped her speech in mid sentence. "Maybe we should go inside for a moment before you all leave." Arella chose this moment to save Raven who was starring openly at her friend, who's strange subservient attitude was a drastic change from the outspoken and intelligent , despite her furious protests at the word, girl she knew.

Bowing again, this time to Arella, Jake allowed Shar to lead him to the door that stood out starkly on the open platform. Walking behind with her mother, Raven glared at the back of his head. She did NOT like this boy who was so rude to his girlfriend. Even now she saw him swat her hand away violently as she tried to wipe a slight blood smear from his forehead. Looking to her side she saw Arella watching him too. The spell had obviously been a strain on her as it had been to Shar and Raven, and her hood lay across her shoulders. Raven was so focused on this new arrival that she tripped when she reached the stairs. Bracing herself for a hard landing, Raven was surprised to find herself suspended in mid air. Bellow her, Jake stood with his right hand held out and a pale blue-green light flowing from it pushing her up. Above her, Arella's slim hand was also raised, sending out a shower of white light which kept her suspended.

Where the two's powers collided angry sparks where beginning to hiss and sputter onto the cobbled stair. Raven felt Arellas gaze lock with Jakes and the two silently assessing each other. Slowly Jake pulled back his hand, and with it the light it had shed, leaving Raven to be softly pulled back up by her mothers pure, silvery magic. "Are you alright Raven!" Shar said stepping up towards her. Before she could ascend father, jakes arm shot out, blocking her from her friend. Shar shot a hurt glance at her boyfriend for a moment before plastering her bright smile on once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Spending a few awkward moments down in Arellas sitting room. They had all climbed the stairs for the third time, to find that the walls had re-materialized while they had been away. Everything was back the way it had been before Arella's spell casting. The troop walked out to the balcony where Shar and Jake stood together waiting for Raven who had been held back by her mother. Arella leaned forward and let her violet hair fall over her daughters face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Before withdrawing she whispered into her daughters ear "Watch him, he is not what he seems." Before Raven could reply she pulled away and raised her arms.

A screen of white light rose in front of her and surrounded them. The last words Raven heard were "Goodbye my daughter, Please come back soon." And then a white light rose to blinding and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again. She was back in her room, with Shar and Jake behind her. Turning she sighed and ushered them out. On her way down to the living room they turned a corner and slammed full force into Robin. Rubbing her already throbbing head Raven turned and glared at the well named boy blunder. He raised an eyebrow at her guest and she grunted, exhausted.

"too tiered, get lover girl over there to explain" and with that spun around ina swirl of navy blue and vanished back behind her door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later Shar lay sprawled on the single threadbare chair that sat in the guest room given to Jake. The boy in question was standing and running a critical eye over himself in the mirror opposite her. He had changed out of his ripped and worn clothing into a similar out fit with a black over coat in the mix.. Shar sighed for the hundredth time seeing him. "It's great to have you back Jake. I really missed you" he glared over his shoulder at her then turned back to his preening. Downcast Shar allowed herself to thing over how she had met him.

She had been sitting alone in the park that was near her old house. It had been a nice day, sunny with a warm breeze maneuvering the silver clouds across the sky. He had just walked up and sat beside her. They had sat there and talked for hours. He had been charming then. Witty and nice and flirty. She had fallen for him that instant. They had met everyday after that and eventual she had introduced him to her coven and a month later she had been conducting the ritual to let him enter it. That's when it had started. He had stopped being nice and kind. His once intelligent remarks now turned to endless criticism of everything from how she looked to how many times she said like in a sentence. He'd become secretive and started avoiding her everywhere except at the coven.

Allowing herself to jump back into the present Shar realized the Jake was leaning down in front of her. His eyes were bright and warm and too much like they used to be. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. She returned it. Suddenly her world became fuzzy and darkness began to seep into her periphery. After a moment she fell into a dead faint. Jake stood up and wiped his lips off. Bright green-blue sparks fell from them and he looked down with loathing at the girl beneath him. "Idiot". Lifting her up he took one last look around the room…

And vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people. Another quick chapter coming up (blast you oh person who forced me). Please I beg that you read and REVIEW I have my dedicated reviewers (Alphamech) and the like but I really want to know what you think of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Chapter 12: Oh No He Didn't!

Raven paced. She walked back and forth across the smooth bluish carpets that lined the floor of her room. Her tread quick and agitated. Something was wrong. For starters she was_ pacing_. She usually found that to be an undignified method of reducing nervous energy. Grunting she sat down on her bed and stared defiantly at her feet… Then she started pacing again. "This is going to get old real fast" she thought to herself as she continued tirelessly wearing down her floor. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin sat in the living room, perplexed. He could not understand Raven. One day she liked him, they had been making out on her bedroom floor for cripes sakes. The next she was spending all of her time on some secretive project and hand't even spoke to him all day. Grumbling Robin slid up the stairs and walked towards his own bedroom. "It must be a Witch thing" He grumbled his mind going back to his days as Batmans young apprentice. Bats had, had a thing for anyone with magic. Zatanna, Dr. Fate, they had all fascinated the supposed sceptic. It was something about them putting themselves on the edge, between the surreal and mundane, with one foot in both worlds. It gave them a sort of quiet faraway sense. They tended to go off for long periods of time, testing the borders of their domains.

Robin looked up as he saw a streak of light slicing through the otherwise darkened hall. Someone had turned the light on in the video surveillance room, a slight murmur was emanating from the open doorway. Robin turned the corner and froze. There was Raven and Shar's guest, This Jake guy, and there in front of him on a 5by 5 meter screen was him.

Kissing Raven

The Boy blunder felt an excess of blood flow to his cheeks, his face reddening madly at the sight of he and the dark girl so close. Jake on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the show, starring at the screen in rapt attention, occasionally chuckling slightly. Before Robin could quietly slip away to plan the demise of certain video files, Jake turned his head and stared at him. Robin thought he felt a bead of sweat freeze on his forehead. The Male Witch gave him the creeps, "_And Not just because he's a guy who calls himself a Witch"_ he thought to himself. The silence between them dragged on and on, the spiky haired teen almost thought he could hear a wind whispering over them, causing the pieces of machinery pilled high around the room to vibrate slightly.

Finally Jake used his hand to beckon the other boy over. "Come to watch?" He asked a wry grin sliding onto his face. "It's quite good" this time his grin spreading into a bleached white smile, his sharp canine teeth giving him even more of a catlike appearance for a moment before he turned back around in the revolving office chair that sat before the silvery keys. Taking a deep breath Robin slid his hand through his hair, a nervous habit picked up from T.V., and tried to salvage what remained of his dignity. Striding into the room he flipped the light switch on the wall, flooding the room with the bright fluorescent lighting. Pulling up a chair he sat down beside Jake and spent a moment starring at the screen. Then, as eloquently as he could, he spread out one finger and tapped the END key. The screen immediately went black but if anything, the smile on Jakes face, seemed to grow brighter.

Realising he'd been baited Robin settled back into his chair and watched as the one screen split into many again, showing the live feeds from the security cameras placed around the tower. Jake watched intently for a second before turning to Robin. "So… you and Raven huh?" he asked his smirk never falling from his face. Robin sighed, "It's a complicated issue". Jake nodded wisely, a gesture that caused a vain to begin to bulge in Robins forehead, at the pure narcissism of the action. Non-phased, Jake continued talking, "Hey is this room on the video feed? I can't see a screen for it." Bemused at the randomness of the question Robin nodded. Jake looked up at the screen for a moment and then looked back at Robin.

Before he could move Robin felt Jakes index and middle fingers press between his eyes and saw blue-green tendrils of light fly from them into his head. Robin resisted. He held back trying to keep the darkness form his eyes, trying to stop himself from slouching over in exhaustion. But the silver haired boys magick was too strong and after a few frantic moments, he lay back, knocked out.

Jake reached into one of the pockets of his dark jacket and pulled out a note. It was written in elegant formal writing which slanted slightly.

"_Lady_" _Raven. We have them. If you want them back, all you have to do is come get them_

_Sincerely M_

Jake had to hand it to his employerhe had style. He spared a cursory glance at the masked vigilante below he and said "Witch is both male AND female". Looking around the room one last time, Jake made sure he hadn't had any eavesdroppers on his little show. Satisfied he raised his right arm (the one not pressed securely to Robins forehead).

And Vanished

He didn't see the glint of the tiny camera, far up in the dark reaches of the ceiling, recording everything.

**I know I lot like the last chapter but there is a point. Please once more, read and review. **

**PEACE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my god Its been so long. I am so sorry. I have been amazingly busy with the end of school and whatnot but I promise that the next few chapters will be updated sooner. Oh and a request to any readers. If you know of any really good rob/rae authors who are _currently writing_ can you please tell me their pen name please. Most of my favorite authors have not updated lately and I'm looking for new material.**

**P.S. Dose anyone else find the song _Ridding Dirty_ addictive?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own teen titans (unless you'd like to give it to me that is)**

Chapter 13:Reunions of All kinds

Beastboy cowered. When you're around Raven enough you become quite good at it. Currently he was crouching in the corner of the Titans surveillance room, his eyes fixed on Raven, his thoughts something like "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Raven stood a few feet away from him, the center of her own gravitational field. Pieces of machinery flew from their places to circle her in shambles. From time to time bolts of sheer black power raced through them, incinerating all they touched. The dark haired enchantress stood tall in the center. Her eyes blazed white fire and her feet stood firm at least a meter off the ground. The only sign of her worry was her left hand twisted into the hem of her cape, her fingers slowly boring holes into the soft material. Clutched in her right hand was Jakes note.

Raven's mind raced. She would find Malchior! But then again it was probably a trap. He'd taken her friends but he could still take much more. Her life for example. The swishing sound of the Towers doors swinging open caused her to turn her head. Standing in the doorway was Cyborg. His face impassive, a tray in his hands, and there in the center of it… A steaming mug of tea. "I heard the noise from downstairs" he said not moving to enter yet, his human eye glancing warily at the projectile scrap metal that had been his computers.

For a second Raven looked compassionately at her dependable, half human friend. The cup floated calmly towards her. Half way there the anger rushed back into her eyes and she swept her hand out, sending the cup and its contents smashing into the wall, shattering just near Beastboys head. "**THEY TOOK ROBIN"** she rasped her voice echoing with power and magic, causing a few of the remaining computers to sputter and produce sparks. Cyborg didn't blink "Rae you have to calm down, we have enough troubles without you releasing the demonic source of evil onto an unsuspecting world".

His harsh words came like a slap in the face but they calmed her and slowly she descended a few feet then stopped, her legs curling instinctively into the lotus position. Her eyes closed and she let out a deep breath "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos" . _As she began to repeat her mantra each floating object stopped it revolving for a second…the dropped. Beastboy released a small shriek as a large piece of metal fell just short of him. Calmly, without stopping in her mantra, Raven opened her eyes. As she did the parts on the floor dragged themselves back into place, reaffixing themselves to their machinery. Last of all the shattered cup pieced itself together, its previous contents magically restored, as it floated down into Ravens hands.

Cyborg raised his one eyebrow at Raven.

"I'm Ok now" she said. Calm was slowly seeping into her body but Ravens mind was far from tranquil. _He needs me_. She thought. _The both needed me. If only I'd destroyed the book._ The thought kept flashing through her head._ If I'd destroyed the book none of this would have happened._ Sorrow rose up to consume her but she pushed it down. This wasn't the time. Now she had to get them back . No matter what.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing that Shar felt on waking was pain. It felt like the back of her head was on fire. Groggily she opened her eyes and tried to focus. Her world was blurry but slowly and painfully her vision cleared. She was in a small dark room, without any visible windows or doors. The deathly cold which filled it clung to her already pale skin, and her breath formed clouds in the air. She tried to move her arm to check on the sore spot on her head but nothing happened. Panic flooded her, have I lost my arms? Is my back broken? Pulling again she felt a burning tingle flow into her fingers as they moved after their long hiatus. Chains rattled around her arms.

A chuckle from the shadows caused her to look up. Unnoticed in his black clothing, Jake was leaning against the far wall his eyes closed. "Comfortable princess?" he asked mockingly slowly straightening himself up. Shars eyes burned as the slow realization dawned on her. "Your working for him" She gasped, holding back a sob. "No shit Sherlock" he snarled. Shar felt a pressure in her chest at the thought of all the time she had spent lavishing attention and affection on him, without knowing he was using her.

For a moment Shar sat in silence as her eyes misted over . A snarl broke her thoughts "Pathetic, all the time I wasted around you, but it was necessary, without you I never would have found my powers and been able to help _him_ get at the first coven." Ice froze Shar's tears. Her hands balled into fists and she focused her power. She felt it build, ready to incinerate this bastard and then…. Nothing. "Sorry princess" Jake sneered "but this room is magic proofed, but don't worry after Tonight you'll never need to worry about magick, or anything else, again"

As he spoke a section of the wall rippled and a shadowy figure stepped through it. At its arrival Jake kneeled down and bowed. The figure motioned him up then turned to the chained enchantress. "How's our new…guest" a voice rasped, its accent faintly English yet with a hollow grating tone. Shar knew who this was, the titans had spoken of him enough, "Malchior" she growled, drawing herself up in defiance. The shadow chuckled "So spirited, well I would hope so" At this point it thrust out a long arm and a globe of blazing white light appeared. Shar screamed. Before her stood a twisted creature, Its hands were half formed, scaly with small patches of skin, its broken breastplate was hindered by one malformed wing stuck through the back, its face was the worst of all, its human features grotesquely fused with that of a dragon.

"Aren't I lovely" He said, his voice tinged with malice. "I was able to escape your friends book but at a price. I was trapped between two forms, eternally in pain but never freed into one or the other" He chuckled "but not for long, when I drain the power of you and those other dabblers, I will be strong enough to break the last of the bonds that hold me free to rule once again!" He walked over too her and as he did, shar noticed with revulsion that one of his legs ended in the long scaly talons of his other form. He stopped just a few inches away from her, and pressed his face near her ear. His rancid breath smelled faintly of raw meat. "It will be a shame to destroy one so lovely, maybe we can have some fun before I leave you lifeless husk of a body to rot" he leaned towards her again this time coming no farther then a centimeter from her lips.

Horror clawed at Shar and she turned her face away closing her eyes to blot out the image of this _thing_ that was so near her. Another dry laughed filled the room and Shar felt the dragon thing walk away from her. There was a watery sound as he and Jake left the room and then…silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake watched it all from his place in the shadows. Watched Shar scream in horror at the sight of Malchiors hideous visage, watched him walk towards her watched that_ monster_ come so close to her. Rage filled him and he felt sparks leaping in from his fingers, singing the black leather of his coat. How dare he. HOW DARE HE. Come so close to her. For a moment he thought he was going to jump over there and pry the creature away from her but then Shar turned her head and his master beckoned him towards the wall. As he passed through the liquid stone Jake shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of the Witch they left behind.

**Hmmm, How was this chapter so long in the making? I thought it wasn't too bad but what do I know? Please send me a review to tell me what you think.**

**PEACE**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi people. I'm sort of tiered right now so I'm not sure what to say. I finally have the new chapter up (I have had swim practice so I couldn't write) and I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**PEACE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

Chapter 14: Well wouldn't it be nice if I had a great title Eh?

Robin shook off the last of his spell induced drowsiness and thought. When chained to a wall in a dark cell there isn't much else to do. Except maybe scream for freedom or liberation or whateverbut he'd already tried that with no results except the appearance of a sore throat. _"Alright Robin, list the facts, I can't use my arms, I have no idea where I am, I have no way of contacting the outside world. Oh and my throat REALY kills. Missed anything? Still need to erase that damn tape"_ with nothing left to do he gave in to the temptation and began to yell again.

"ARRRGGHAHRAIVNDAAARRRRRRRGAHAIODSFSA FSIOTRFDAFAGAGWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The sound of his own wordless roar rebounded off the walls to pound against his ears for 10 more minutes before he finally choked and allowed his voice to die out, his head falling to rest on his chest. "Are you about done now?" a voice drawled lazily. Robins head shot up, mind on edge, eyes scanning the room for the sounds source. "Over here Boy Blunder." This time much closer. Robin turned and found himself facing Jakes head. Just his head. Smirking at him sideways from the solid wall beside him.

At this point instinct took over and the young traffic light did the only reasonable thing to do at a time like this. He shot out lightning quick and bit the exposed part of the sorcerers' neck. Jake roared and pulled back into the wall,seconds laterpulling his whole bodyout of the wall across from Robin. One hand was clutched to his neck and a thin stream of bright red blood slid between his fingers. Robin smirked at the offender and spit loudly to the side. "You need a shower" he said still smirking.

Jake glared at the teen hero and snarled an unfamiliar word. A bright green glow flowed around his palm and onto his wounded neck. Robin was rewarded with a glimpse of bright red bite marks against the bright skin before the trickle of blood flowed backwards, _up_, into the wound which sealed itself up with a splash of jade light. Jake visibly exhaled and pulled himself straight. He treated Robin to a venomous smile before walking over and punching him flat in the face. Robin didn't blink. Stepping back with a satisfied smile, Jake reclined on thin air " I do hope you find our accommodations to your liking Robin _Sir_." The last word was said with as much sarcastic maliceas is possible to put in a single syllable word. "We weren't expecting to entertain you for a while still but when opportunity knocked…well I just couldn't resist."

A vision of himself walking unprotected into the video room, with this powerful magic user he had met barely hours ago flashed into Robins mind and he suppressed a groan. _"How could I have been so stupid!" _He thought to himself. A sadistic grin spread across Jakes face "Yes that was rather dumb wasn't it?" Robin barred his teeth "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" he snarled. "Make me." Jake challenged, his features unfazed. Robin closed his eyes, he was back in the manor, Bruce was beside him, the image of his namesake bird consumed his mind, it's wings spread wide.

He opened his side at the sound of Jakes growl. His hand was once more clenched over his neck, where the unmistakable imprint of birds claws where impressed into his flesh. "Got a few tricks do you" He snarled. "Well if I could beat that lovesick idiot Witch then some powerless _mortal_ can't think to harm me." Contempt spilling into his voice. In his minds eye the image of Shar, her arm grasping Jakes , eyes fixed on him with a look of rapt adoration, surfaced. Anger coursed through him.

"How could you do that to her." he said, hands shaking, his voice deathly cold. Shar may be hopelessly annoying and unshakably dense at times but she was a good person who didn't deserve this. To have him…_use_…her like that. The thought of it made his blood boil. Jake didn't waste time guessing who he was talking about. "I didn't ask for her to become…infatuated…with me, how can I be blamed for something I had no control over. I simply chose not to break her heart by sending her away. If you think about it I was doing her a favor." His last words were laced with a tone of false innocence that infuriated Robin even more. "You were using her from the beginning weren't you? You needed a way to find out about her coven, where they met and when, so you just picked her up off the street and convinced her to like you. To love you. All so you could find them and take their magick. You never cared about her or how she felt! So what do you get out of this deal money, power, what was worth breaking a person for!"

When Robin finished he was panting, and sweat dripped off his forehead. His eyes blazed with rage and his hands were balled into fists that pulled at the chains that bound him. Jake clapped scornfully. "Wonderful detective word boy blunder. And with such a stirring performance too. You should get a medal. If you can't figure out the advantages of being the last practicing magick user in the area then I really have overestimated you. Magick beats technology every time and I doubt that most banks have protective amulets at the door."

"Really you shouldn't care what I do. We can't have the Titans still around after the takeover, and trust me we'll be more thorough the that little rock girl. We'll watch you die." Robin felt a chill run through his spine as he saw the dark grin fall over the sorcerers face at the last words. Pulling himself together he spoke up "You never answered my Question." Jake raised an eyebrow "About Shar" Robin filled in. Jake shrugged turning towards the wall "She is of no importance to me" He said without feeling.

Robins voice rang out coldly around the room. "A pity. It's sad to think that one day, you'll look back and realize the only person who ever liked you. The only person who ever loved you. The only person who ever cared about your miserable little life, is gone. That you are alone and you will always be alone and that nothing will ever change that."

Jake walked on into the wall without reply. Robin didn't see the stricken look grow on his face. He didn't hear him gasp for air as he reached the other side of the wall and stumble against the wall of the dark hallway. But Malchior, watching the events from a pool of still water, far away in the catacombs, saw it all. "When this is over" he mused to himself "it seems I may have to…dispose, of that one." He raked his clawed hand across the surface of the water, neatly shredding Jakes image, as thevision in the pool faded and went dark.

**Ok what do you think? Personally I like it though I am not great with doing Robins character I thought it wasn't bad. Please tell me if you agree or think that I am a crazy person who needs to get out more. In other words review. **

**PEACE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty then. Eww what a disgusting word. Also since I'm bored out of my skull anyone who knows of a really good author tell me there pen name so I can read it and soothe my aching boredom pains. Feeling good by Michael Buble is a great song.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes I own teen titans that's why I spend all my time sitting in front of my computer. Fermenting. Of course not.**

Chapter 15: Get where we're going

Raven stood, arms crossed in the middle of the Titans living room, watching Cyborgs' fingers dance across the keys on his computer. Beast boy hovered in the background his hands caught in an elastic band. "I dunno Rae. My scanners can't pick up any trace of them. Not their communicators, Not there energy signals. Nothing. I'm all out of ideas" Raven looked up at Cyborg, a comment about the work ethic of computers these days jumping around on her tongue, but when she saw the helpless, frustrated look smeared across the half robots face she let it die. Anger coursed through her as the full futility of their efforts hit her. She saw out of the corner of her eye the bangs resting on her shoulders begin to rise as her frustration did.

An image of Robin, smiling at her from behind his mask jumped unbidden into her minds eye. Every detail remembered with stark clarity. Anger flowed out of her as fast as it had come. Letting a weak sigh escape from between her lips. "I'm going to meditate for awhile Ok?" she asked Cyborg who had turned back to the keyboard. The bionic teen nodded slowly. As she turned towards the doors his voice followed her. "Rae are you gonna be Ok" turning around Raven saw her teammates concern clearly in his one organic eye. "I'm just worried about…" "Robin?" Beastboys' voice cut in from his place on the couch where his elastic band had somehow been stretched to bind itself around both his arms and one leg.

Raven flushed at the inference in his words but didn't reply. It just fueled the million watt grin growing on the changelings face. "Come on Rae we have eyes you know. It's so obvious that you _like_ him" he said impishly his mirth spreading to his robotic buddy whose exhausted face lit up with evil glee at the topic change. Ravens eyes narrowed while dumb and dumber where levitated into the air, surrounded in a corona of black flames. She glided up to Beastboy who cringed as he saw a smirk slowly spread across the enchantress face. "You're right _Garfield_." She said incorporating the hated real name of the titans green shape shifter. "We do have eyes. And with the eyes of mine I have noticed that you're not spending nearly as much time in Terra' room lately. You seem to be orbiting towards Starfire's instead"

Beastboys jaw dropped and his faced paled before a hot red flush spread across his cheeks. Raven glided over the Cyborg whose mechanical arms where shaking slightly. "As for you _Sparky_ I seem to notice our phone bill has gone up." Most of Cyborgs face stayed impassive but the frantic motion of his one eye and the bead of sweat which appeared on his forehead where indications enough. "It seems someone has been calling the titans in steel city a lot lately. More specifically Bumblebees communicator."

Raven floated gracefully to rest on the black tilled floor and walked smoothly towards the doors. Halfway across the threshold she turned around and the two Titan boys where granted the rare sight of a full Raven smile. " But I'm sure I'm just imagining things". Turning she left the room in a swirl of midnight blue robe. Beastboy turned his head to look at Cyborg when Raven was fully out of sight. "Uhh dude…how do we get down." The robot looked away with a sigh as his companion began to desperately flap his arms. _"Might as well get comfortable"_ he thought as he heard the gasping sounds that indicated Beastboy was now trying to blow his way across the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the dark iron doors clanged shut behind her Raven spent a moment cherishing the smile on her face. This place, her friends, they were her world. She never felt happier then she had these years spent with them. Thinking of her team mates brought back the serious issues the moment of levity had pushed from her mind. Walking the corridors towards the safe haven of her room she barley noticed her feet thoughtlessly leaving the ground as her thoughts ran free. Searching for any oversight, no matter how minor, she could have missed in her search for a solution.

As the doors swung open revealing the calming, familiar colors of her room, it hit her. There was one thing she still hadn't tried. She had over ruled it earlier because it would be too risky for herself, but now… As fear began to claw its way into her stomach she conjured the image of her friends into her mind. The new team picture they had taken outside the tower a few days ago. Shar had insisted on spending half an hour to figure out just how she wanted to pose. Beastboy had perched with one arm around Cyborgs neck and the other elbow on Stars Shoulder. As the camera began to beep, signaling that it was going to take soon, Robin had suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. When the snap shot had come out Shar had been lying on the air at waist hight with a pouty face in front of the others and Raven and Robin had been pressed very close together her eyes slightly glazed and the Boy Blunder with a triumphant smirk pasted to his face. She beat back the fear with the image and took a deep breath. It's time.

Ten minutes later she had the one item that was all she needed sitting in front of her cross legged form on her floor. A pure white bowl filled with clean cool water. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" As her chant died away her eyes opened and rested on the note sealed in a white envelope and signed with her swirling signature on the front. _"Just in case"_ she thought to herself solemnly. The spell was a simply one, all she needed to do was lay her hands in the water and open herself. _"And then I'll feel everything felt in the city"_ she thought with a bit of the old fear back in her mind. All the emotions of every one in the city would course through her. She just needed to sift through them and hope that her connection to the two missing titans was strong enough for her to recognize which were theirs and where they came from.

Breathing deeply she slowly lowered her hands into the frigid water before her. Letting each muscle in her body relax one at a time she let her empathetic powers flow from her and into the water where they grew, and grew, rising into a great wave of power which continued to rise in her sending her hair and cloak billowing around her and calling a swirling breeze fly around her room . As the magickal ecstasy reached its height she let it out with a deep exhalation. The wave rolled off of her and out towards the city, the power probing every mind it hit as it sped away from Raven s still form.

At first she only felt a few. The feelings of her teammates still floating in the living room, some fishermen out on the lake. But then it spread. Person after person, their feelings flooded her, joy, boredom, sorrow, pain. They all reached up to pull her under. She gasped as the feeling escalated again every nerve in her body on fire. There was happiness in there but there was also pain, so much pain. It coursed through her like a thousand hot pokers, burning her body and mind. She groaned as it grew again and felt herself slipping farther and farther from herself, pulled into the hopeless darkness that rose to overcome her. She let out a gasp that neared a scream as her eyes rolled back into her head and the world went dark.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So when do you think she's going to come back down" Beastboy drawled to Cyborgs still form. The robotic teen had fallen asleep not long after they had been placed up here but that didn't discourage the green boy from continuing their conversation. The sound of the doors swooshing open roused Cyborg from his mid-flight sleep. "Hey Rae" he said groggily. His sleepy smile slowly slid off his face as his jaw dropped in horror. Raven stood hunched over in the doorway, her hair hanging limp, purple rings surrounding her eyes, her skin ,usually pale, was bleached white and covered in minute drops of sweat, and her legs looked like they would buckle under her at any moment.

Even though her body was pain raked and she was close to blacking out, Raven looked defiantly up at the two astonished titans. Her eyes blazing white power.

"I know where they are."

**Ha! What do you think of them apples? Ok remind me never to say that again. Anyway I thought it was Ok. Just in case you were wondering time is not necessarily moving in a linear path here as you probably guessed from the scene that happened with the photo. Some of the chapters are a few days apart. Sorry for any confusion.**

**PEACE **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. This chapter may or may not be the last in this story. I really haven't decided yet but if this one isn't then the next one will be. Yes I know how sad. I have enjoyed writing this fic but it has to end sometime. I promise that I f this is the end then I will post the first chapter of my next fic (another robrae) as soon as possible. Ok so let us see…**

**Disclaimer: NO for the last time I do not own Teen Titans! Now get those lawyers off my lawn!**

Chapter !6: To fight and angry Raven

In the darkness of the central cavern Malchior buzzed with anticipation. Tonight, finally he would be free. Tonight he would throw off the last remnants of the curse and finally regain his true form. It had taken him a year, a full year, to collect all the tools he needed for the ceremony. One year to do the research, to kidnap the Witches. When he'd first broken free of the curse he had been exuberant, the world was opened up before him for the first time in centuries. Then he had seen his reflection, starring up at him from the murky depths of a puddle that had formed on the street.

He could still remember all the mundane details from that moment. Dark clouds, bloated with condensation had hung in the clouds as far as the eye could see. A rumble of thunder in the distance had signaled that the storm which had been drenching the city throughout the day had not retreated, but was simply resting, building up its strength for another torrential downpour. He had only looked down as a fat droplet had fallen in front of his face, drawing his attention. The drop had fallen into the puddle sending ripples throughout, and when it had cleared…

"I was _Thisss_" he hissed to himself. The twisted image he could have dealt with, after all he was a dragon. But the pain, the excruciating _pain_. Being caught between these two forms his body twisted and grotesque kept rivulets of pain running through him. Each instant he was trapped like this his mind and body sent agonizing reminders of his failed transformation.

The sound of soft footsteps roused the dragon sorcerer from his broodings. Looking up he saw Jake striding through the darkness towards him. The young man stopped before the raised rock on which his master reclined in a stone throne. Watching him Malchior almost laughed. This fool had served him well and yet…tearing him apart with his newly restored claws would bring him some enjoyment. Once he was restored there would be no more need for this laky in whom he already sensed the seeds of rebellion.

"The preparations are finished my Lord. All is ready for the ritual" The Witch intoned without raising meeting Malchiors eyes. Malchiors spirit soared. "Excellent, bring the last two in then" he said grinning. Jakes fists clenched almost imperceptibly as he bowed once more before turning on his heel and walking stiffly away from him. Though his master was filled with glee at the idea of this evenings "entertainment" suddenly the very thought of it filled him with dread.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin stumbled into the hallway, his eyes burning, as the two hooded men who'd taken him from his cell pushed forward. After days in absolute darkness the room full of flickering firelight seared his masked eyes. After a few moments and another cursory push from one of his captors he raised his head and looked around this new room. He gasped. The room itself was monstrous, roughly circular, with a complex design painted in dark purple on the floor. But what took the breath from his lungs was what was hanging on the walls. Every space all along the stone walls hung…_people_.

Most wore long various colored robes with the occasion piece of silver or gold jewelry, but the one thing that prevailed through all of them, men, women, and _children_, was the starved thinness and the haunted look that shadowed their eyes. Pieces clothing were ripped or frayed on what Robin now realized to be the ravaged bodies of the lost witches, and some even had small cuts and bruises all over them. All hung limp but one twitched a little, a look of extreme concentration on her face. Shar… Robin realized. As if hearing his thoughts, Shar eyes flicked to him and widened in surprise and shock. Apparently she hadn't known he was here. Before he could look around any more the two men grabbed him by the wrist and placed him into a pair of manacles three people away from Shar. He tried to struggle but as soon as the closed around him his body went limp and no amount of trying could force even his smallest finger to move.

As he pushed against the bonds that held him immobilized the horrific figure of Malchior strode to the center of the room, standing in the center of the symbol he grinned wickedly. "It beginnsss" he hissed. He raised his arms and a sickly purple glow enfolded his them, he began to chant "Necronome hesberek…" The list of incomprehensible words ran on and on, all the time the light around him growing brighter and brighter until it was Robin had to squint to see him. Finally his chant slowed and he turned to one side, his eyes focused on one hanging woman who looked at him with defiance. The light pulled in on itself forming into a withering ball in his hands.

Malchior allowed a final word to seep past his lips and thrust his arms out towards the woman. Violet lightning surged sown his arms and leapt the distance from his arms to where she hung. As the beam hit her she let out a single shriek which pierced the air in the room before falling silent. The light engulfed her, blocking her from view. Then after a few moments of silence, a shining white light flowed from where she had stood and flew towards Malchior, constrained within the bounds of the beam. It flowed up Melchior's body briefly outlining him in white as he arched his back in ecstasy.

Then suddenly all the magical lights were gone from the room except for a ball of violet fluorescence that once more churned in the dragon sorcerers hands. Robin's eyes turned to where the woman had been moments ago. What he saw made him want to vomit. Where once had been a proud young woman now hung a crone, her hair was thin and sparse in certain places, having changed from bright blond to sickly grey. Her eyes were sunken in folds of wrinkled flesh and her whole body sagged as though exhausted.

Looking over at Shar Robin saw for the first time a hint of fear in her eyes and understood. Malchior had drained the magick, the life force from her, leaving them drained and old. With a triumphant smile Malchior turned to the next man in the line of witches. And so it continued, Malchior stealing the power from each of the witches until…"_Shar"_ Robin thought as the man next to her sagged. Looking her over for a moment the sorcerer raised his arms and…BOOM!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven stood outside the massive mahogany doorway that was the ending to this underground labyrinth. They had traveled for an hour to get to the caverns she had seen in her vision and finally the Remaining Titans , and Titans east who had been called in, stood grouped together ready, waiting for her signal. Raven felt the smooth flow of her robes of her legs as she focused and remembered. Remembered all the pain Malchior had caused her, the emptiness he had created that hadn't been filled until…._Robin_… and now the dragon had taken even him from her. Anger sparked in her, growing into a blaze, fueled on her exhaustion, on her anguish.

She flung her arms upwards, sending the doors crashing open. She floated into the room, other titans in tow, and her anger grew still at the sight of the mutilated being on the walls. As her eyes landed on Malchior they turned a burning red. "Ahh my sweet Raven" He said his voice dripping with content. "I had hoped you would show up for the festivities. Or did you just come to see you friends. One. Last. Time? Or maybe you just couldn't keep away from me." He said the last part with a wicked grin that, if it hadn't been for his mutilated features would have been called seductive.

In response Raven flung a bolt of black lightning from her hand. As it grew near him Malchior raised his own hand. The lightning hit it and rebounded, smashing into one of the stone walls. "Now, now Raven your not_ angry_ are you?" He smirked and in one smooth motion pushed his own arms out, throwing a ball of violet flames towards the enchantress. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and enclosed the titans in a sphere of power, and the flames washed over them harmlessly. "Bastard" She hissed as she sent boulders flying at him from around the room. Malchior countered, and again and again. Nothing she threw at him worked. She threw fire, she called down lightning, encased him in shadows, buried him under everything her telekinesis could call to her and each time he just flung it off, or back at her.

"_It's the power of the witches"_ She thought _"He's using the magick he stole from them"_ Raven knew it was hopeless. He was a strong sorcerer normally but with the added power he had stolen he was near invincible. Her frustration built up in her until finally she screeched, releasing a maelstrom of power. Boulders flew from around the walls and pummeled him, her spirit self, the raven, towered over the room and flung itself at him, the ground itself swallowed him. All was silent, Raven sighed, exhausted and turned to direct the other awed titans to start helping the witches when the ground rumbled. Spinning around Raven was just in time to see Malchior shoot out from the ground, flipping to land on his feet in mid-air before drifting casually to the floor of the cavern.

"I must admit Raven that was quite good" he said calmly. Shaking, Raven fell to her knees, her power was spent. "Run" she whispered to the other titans who were inching towards her. "What? No Raven we're not…" Beastboy was cut of "Run you idiots! Get out of here before he kills you too!" Raven pulled herself together, ready to transport her teammates to safety when she was interrupted "Sorry Raven but I can't let that happen." The violet haired girl suddenly found that she couldn't move, nor could the rest of the titans. "Though your friends aren't witches their life forces will still be a useful commodity to me when I re-ascend to my true form." Turning back to Shar his hand resumed their purple glow "Now where was I."

As her hope drowned Raven watched transfixed as he flung out his power, with fervor sending it racing towards Shar, ready to drain her of all her life but then…

"NO!"

A black and silver blur flung itself in front of Shar just moments before it would have hit her, hitting it instead. When the light reseeded Jake fell limp and ancient to the floor. Shar gazed down in horror as Jake turned his eyes up to her "I'm sorry" he whispered his voice dry and brittle, then he closed his eyes and was still. For a few moments before Malchior shrugged and turned back to Shar "Anyway…" Before he could continue the bonds encasing Shars arms shattered in and she was engulfed in a corona of cherry red light.

As it dimmed she was seen, floating an inch above the ground bright flames licking her hair and power coursing from her. For a moment she looked down on Jake then she raised her head. Rage and sorrow burned in her eyes. " _you killed him"_ she hissed "_ you killed him"_ her voice sent shivers down the titans spine as their friend turned death machine advanced on Malchior who stood waiting with a look of mild surprise. "Well that's enough of that" He said and her flung a stream of purple power at her. She batted it away without a glance. _"You killed him"_ she said and with that she let loose a hailstorm of bright flames at the sorcerer. As it rolled towards him he flung violet lightning back at her.

Their powers collided and pushed against each other neither gaining the upper hand. Slowly Malchiors lightning began to push forward, as beads of sweat grew on Shars forehead. Suddenly an idea struck Raven, pushing against the spell that bound her she released her spirit Raven. It flew over to Shar and slid seamlessly into her. The fires surrounding the blond girl surged upwards and her assault gained force. Slowly the others in the room got the idea. One after the other beams of their power flowed into Shar who became a towering inferno of light. The fire pushed past Malchiors Magick. "NOOOOOOOO!" Malchior shrieked as the flames over came him. His yelled carried on for what seemed like an eternity before finally the fire faded away and Shar slumped to the ground beside Jake, tears falling from her eyes.

Where Malchior had stood a white book sat, now encircled around the middle with a bright red sash embroidered with flames. As Raven and the titans slowly began to regain their motor skills the book began to wobble. Everyone stopped. Then From the center of the books cover a fountain of bright colours erupted. Beams of separate shades flew out. AS they landed on each of the wounded witches their skin regained it elasticity, their eyes glowed once more, and their hair glistened as the magick restored them. A beam of bright green separated itself and twisted down into Jake and he gasped. Shar let out a bubbling giggle.

AS Raven watched all this she saw a lithe figure pull himself from one of the sets of manacles on the wall. Her heart fluttered. "Robin" She said as she ran into the arms that opened for her. After glaring at him profusely she pushed him over and began some _serious_ making out. Beastboy who was standing with Cyborg looked down and cackled, making a false gagging noise "Dude that's just…" Before he could finish his almost certainly fatal sentence a band of black power clamped itself firmly over his mouth. Cyborg grinned on as the changeling proceeded to make pitiful sounds amongst the laughter and colours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin slowly pulled the last tray out and closed the oven behind him. Slipping off his oh so masculine oven mitts he looked out at the array of food that lay before him on the titans table. Mounds of back and eggs (in both normal and meat free versions), toast, white and brown, pitchers of orange juice and at least 6 trays of crispy hash browns. A slow smile spread across the boy wonders face. It had been three weeks since Shar had defeated Malchior and the freed witches had been living in Titans Tower, taking up both rooms and endless amounts of food. Though he was glad they had all been restored to health he was relieved that at last they were returning to their homes and he would have a moment of peace.

The swish of the doors alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. Turning around his grin grew wider at the sight of his favorite indigo clad witch. She slid up to him and enclosed him in a hug, placing a chaste kiss on the edge of his lips. "Good morning to you too." He said as they parted. Raven blushed a bit and began making her morning tea. Before he could engage in the normal teen dating banter of "Uhhh" "Umm" and "so what's up" the doors swung open again revealing Shar who waltzed into the room with even more exuberance than usual.

She had been excessively cheerful for days now. Ever since Jake had recovered and she had immediately presented him with a rock hard slap across the face that must still be stinging. Needless to say they were no longer going out. Robin's eyes focused on the bright red duffel sack she carried with her. "What's with the…" before he could finish Shar jumped in "I'm leaving." Raven jumped "WHAT!" Her robe billowed up behind her before Robin placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Shar sighed before continuing "I've thought about it and I'm going home. I don't think the whole "hero" thing is for me. Plus my coven has asked me back…as their leader." For a moment Raven looked like she was going to start an argument but she closed her mouth. Instead she folded Shar in a bone breaking hug. "Congratulations Shar. You'll make a fine leader" She smirked "Eventually." Shar gave Raven a playful push before turning her sights to the steaming trays on the table "I'm _FAMISHED_" she growled before throwing her self face first at the table. As the remaining witches and titans drifted into the room Robin slid his arms around ravens back, resting his head on her shoulder. As the morning sunlight filtered through the wide windows he felt an answering warmth in him at the thought of the new day and all it could bring.

**Opinions? I think this was both my longest and my best chapter yet. Not a bad ending to the Magick fic. Hah rhymes are awesome. Please drop me a review of what your thoughts have been on this story. My next story should be up in a little while and I hope you'll look into it. **

**PEACE **


End file.
